Failed or successful playboy?
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Ikuto is the schools biggest playboy. What happens when he cant get the new girl Amu to fall for him? AmuXIkuto, KukaiXYaya, NagihikoXRima, UtauXBrian
1. Meeting Amu, Hating Ikuto

Me: ^^ Shugo Chara, muahahaha!

Amu: Oh no, not again!

Ikuto: Oh yes, yes again!

Amu: So, whats this about anyway?

Me: Ikuto the playboy, who tries to get Amu to fall over him like every other girl in school, but he fails. ^^

Amu: I would greatly love this story.

Me: 'keep in mind she said WOULD' okay, here are the ages.

Amu-16  
Ikuto-17  
Utau-16  
Kukai-16  
Rima-16  
Nagihiko-17

Amu: YAY! NO TADAGAY! : )

Me: Nope, not in this one. Ikuto ruins it all himself.

Ikuto: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: Oh nothing. I do not own Shugo Chara. Other wise, I really would make Tadase gay. Watch and Tadamu fans! . You never know where Tadase will pop up! I might add him in the little parts in this story.

_: )_

It was a quiet peaceful day. Kids were out in the school yard playing, girls were in the bathrooms gossiping, and of course, the boys were talking about sports. All except one boy that is. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was in the bathroom looking through magazines full of woman. He smirked, and flipped another page. He walked out, still starring at the magazine, when all of a sudden, he bumped into someone. He opened his eyes, and his eyes widened. This girl was a Goddess. She had beautiful bubblegum pink hair, the prettiest golden eyes, and the PERFECT figure. He smiled to himself mentally, taking in her body with his mind. He noticed her look down to his left, he looked and saw his magazine had been flipped open to a page with a half naked woman on it. He looked back up to the girl to see her glaring at him. She must be a freshman, no one dare stands up to THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"You hentai! Do you know how disrespectful this is to woman! Do you know how this makes us feel?" she screamed, taking his magazine in her hands, she walked over to a trash can and tour it up. Ikuto' s mouth dropped to the ground. He paid good money for that! He looked at her again, he noticed what she was wearing. A hot pink shirt with the words "my number? 479-GET-LOST" in black. She was wearing a pair of black and pink striped skinny jeans, with black converse. She had her hair down to her lower-back, her bangs pulled back into a clip. He didn't know what else to do, so he got up and went to his class room. There he walked up to his buddy Kukai. Kukai waved at him shouting, "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT! I HEAR SHES HOT!" he smirked. 'I hope she is.' He thought.

"Alright everyone take your seats. As some of you know, we have a new transfer student. You may come in now young lady." Said the teacher.

A young girl walked in, she had pink hair, and honey eyes. She looked up at the class. 'So, this is math?' she thought, looking around the room.

"….Hi, im Hinamori Amu." Ikuto's eyes widened, this was the girl from only minutes ago. He looked out the window, and pretended to ignore her. 'Why is SHE in this class? Isnt she some hot freshman?' he glanced at her, she glanced at him. Her eyes widened.

"So Amu, take your seat next to Ikuto-San. Ikuto, please raise your hand." Asked the teacher, pushing Amu gently towards the row Ikuto was in. Ikuto raised his hand and Amu' s eyes got even bigger.

"No. way. In. Hell." She muttered, looking back at the teacher with puppy dog eyes. "Cant I sit next to someone less… perverted?"

"Now, why would you say that about me, Amu-_Chan_?" he asked.

"Because this morning you were stuffing your face in some PORN magazine!" she snapped back. 'Why do I have to sit with this idiot!' she thought.

"Miss Hinamori, this is the only seat we have. I'm sorry that Ikuto is a bad example for you, but if we had another seat, I would greatly move you. Now please don't argue." said the teacher.

"Yes sir." Amu went to her seat in front of Ikuto, suddenly two eyes glared at her. A blonde haired girl with two blonde pig tails and violet eyes, and another girl, this one was short with long curly hair that went to her upper-back. Amu felt the hair on her neck stand up. 'Was it me or were those girls glaring at me?' she thought. Suddenly, something hit her seat causing Amu to launch forward and almost fall out of her seat. She tuned around to see Ikuot, ramming his desk into hers. Whats worse is that he was making kissing sounds. How disgusting.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

He smirked. "Entertainment."

"ENTERTAINMENT HUH?" she muttered darkly, she looked down, when something caught her attention. His boxers were showing a bit, but they weren't just ANY boxers. They were Powerpuff Girl boxers. She smiled.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Hinamori Amu, is there something you would like to share to the class?" asked the teacher, as he slapped his ruler down on his desk.

"No sir, well be quiet now." said Ikuto.

"Yes sir, there is something I would like to say!" said Amu standing. The teacher looked at her, and everyone of her classmates looked up at her shocked.

"I came here to learn and to be a great student! Im here because I know that whatever I learn here will help me with my job in the future! However, I can not learn if a certain pest keeps interrupting me and gets in the way of my studies! So, I will not be silent until I have switched seats with someone else, so that I may no longer sit in front of this idiotic pervert who wears Powerpuff Girl boxers!" she slammed her hands on her desk and glares HARD at the teacher. "Now, can I switch or not?"

Everything in the room became silent. Ikuto looked up at her in shock, how did she know? Whenever he had nightmares he always cuddled with a blossom doll during the night, or stayed up late watching the shows! Soon the room erupted in laughter, the teacher himself was chuckling, for who knew the schools greatest playboy like the Powerpuff girls?

RING RING

Amu glanced up at the clock, happy that it had rang, she grabbed her stuff and went to her next class, Advisory. When there he saw the same girls as before that were glaring at her, but now, they were smiling at her. They walked up to her, shaking hands with her and introducing themselves.

The girl with the pig tails started. "Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau! Ikuto' s sister! Nice to meet you!" she giggled.

The next girl was up. "Im Mashiro Rima, Pleased to meet you Amu-Chan." She bowed gracefully.

"But I thought you two were glaring at me earlier? Why are you being nice to me?" asked Amu, tilting her head to the side.

"We don't like the way Ikuto treats girls, so everytime we try to warn the girls about him they don't believe us." Started Utau, "but, when you got here, we saw the way you treated Ikuto! We were amazed that we didn't have to tell you about him!" finished Rima.

"So, basically what your saying is, you were afraid I would become one of Ikuto' s toys?" I asked.

"YEP!" they replied in unison.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Amu' s waist. She looked up and saw blue eyes.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She got mad.

"Not the slightest!" she brought here leg forward, than brought it back fast, kicking him backwards in his… you know where area…with her foot. ^^

"O…Ow…" he knelt and fell down.

Utau and Rima had happy looks on their faces, they ran up to Amu and hugged her tight.

"YOUR OUR NEW BEST FRIEND!" squealed Utau.

"um, okay!"said Amu.

Me: …. ^^

Ikuto: This is officially THE WORST STORY I have EVER read.

Amu: Your just mad cause I found out about you PPG boxers! XP

Ikuto: THEIR NOT PPG THEIR HELLO KITTY!

Me: oh my, weve discovered another secret.

Ikuto: SHUT UP!

Me: make me.

Ikuto: ….

Me: exactly, I control you, so haha. *looks towards audience* bye bye!


	2. real and fake tears fall

Ikuto: …

Amu: He's been gloomy since yesterday….

Me: Ikuto, this is an AMUTO story, so she ends up falling in love with you anyway, no matter what.

Ikuto: *looks up* W-Weawwy?

Me: yes, really.

Ikuto: Ok, I feel better. *smiles* XoxILoveYouxoX doesn't own Shugo Chara! PEACE!

Clover- Su  
Heart- Ran  
Spade- Miki  
Diamond- Dia

_Peace_

The next day

Ikuto POV

I caught my sister speaking with HER again. Who is her you ask? HER is the girl I CANT, ME, IKUTO TSUKIYOMI, CANT GET! Hinamori Amu, with her perfect figure and her loveable curves! Shes just too darn adorable! : ( I'll just flirt with some girls to pass the time… and get rid of my sadness.

"Hey ladies!" I said, walking up to these two girls, "What'cha doin?" I asked.

Girl one: "Hey, isn't that the guy who was told off by that new cool and spicy girl Hinamori Amu!"

Great, so SHE is already COOL 'N' SPICY.

Girl 2: "yeah, what a loser he is. Lets go, Yahiro made me a heart in arts and crafts today!"

They left me. I felt anger boil up inside of me.

"IM LOOSING POPULARITY BECAUSE OF ONE GIRL?" I shouted. Than I noticed people around me starring, than I saw my "current" toy Saaya walk up to me.

"Ikuto, we need to break up. So were through."

"What IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO DUMP YOU!"

"Ikuto, not to be… offensive, but your going insane. I cant have a crazy, insane, PPG boxer wearing, guy as a boyfriend. I'm sorry." She walked away leaving me crying. Those words stung. I just decided to walk over to my sister, Rima, and HER. I still love HER. Wait, did I say LOVE? No, I ment, I still… TOY with her…. Ok that's a lie. I cant toy with her because I need to protect my manhood.

"Hey Amu, wanna go to the mall later with me and Utau?" asked Rima.

"Sure, I'd like to!"

"YAY!" squealed Utau, pulling all of them together for a group hug. I decided now would be the time I asked.

"May I go to?" I asked.

Amu looked at me, "Ikuto…"

"Yeah?"

"Your holding my hand."

"Oh…"

"Let go now, or I'll bite you."

I let go, people were starring at us now. "Ikutos becoming a weirdo." "Hes crazy!" "Is he possessed or something?" "What a jerk!" My blood boiled again, I was gonna explode. I need to walk away or ill make a scene.

"Ikuto," started Amu, "You can still come with us to the mall if you want."

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

It was silent. Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. I didn't mean to say that. I told you I'd make a scene. Than Diamond, Heart, Spade, and Clover her cousins came over to me.

"How mean Ikuto!" shouted Diamond.

"She was only trying to be nice!" said Heart.

"Leave her alone!" said Spade.

"NO! He should apologize! Desu!" said Clover.

"im sorry Amu…" I looked at her. She was crying, I guess no one had ever said that they've ever hated her before. I took a step closer and she muttered my name. I smirked, gosh she was beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her.

AMU POV

He just kissed me. HE JUST KISSED ME! HASN'T HE LEARNED HIS LESSON? I pushed him off, and covered my mouth. He stole my first kiss. Not only is he a playboy, he's a thief! I glared at him, and FAKE cried again. Yes, I fake cried.

"No! Stay away! Just stay away from me!" I shouted. I ran outside and hide by a tree.

NORMAL POV

"Ikuto! Why would you do that!"

"I thought… she wanted one…"

"THAT DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE A GIRL WANT TO FORGIVE YOU!"

"Fine, I'll go and apologize to her the right way than." Ikuto walked out just in time to see her run behind a tree. He sighed and went towards it, he scratched the back of his head. He's never really apologized before. He heard more of Amu' s cries and walked towards her.

"Come on Amu, stop crying. I didn't mean it like that I just thought that would make you happy." He looked at her again and she looked at him. She was smiling evily and started laughing and started wiping away her tears.

"You… YOUR FAKING!" he shouted.

"hahahahahaha bwahahahaha!" she couldn't stop laughing as she clutched her stomache and rolled onto the floor. After 3 minutes of this she stopped. She sighed.

"Well, that was fun." She said smiling. He smirked, he cupped her face and brought it to his.

"You deserve a punishment for lying to me."

"I… um… no?" she muttered, her face turned red, "I don't think I deserve one."

"Too bad, so sad."

He closed this distance between them with a kiss, her eyes widened as his arms snaked around her waist. Her eyes almost closed, but than she quickly realized what was happening. 'What am I doing?' she thought. She pushed him off and he smirked. "Good girl." He said.

"YOUR UNBELIEVABLE YOU PERVE!" She slapped him hard, and it was so loud that Utau and Rima heard it. They started walking towards the sound.

"You little brat! That hurt!" he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the tree.

"You deserved it! It was your punishment!"

"Well now im gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"ow, Ikuto that hurts! What are you gonna do?" she screamed.

"I'll show you!" his hand made its way into her shirt. She turned red.

"NO! IKUTO! STOP IT! ITAI! IT HURTS!"

"…no…"

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" shouted Utau, throwing him off her. He flew backwards and landed hard on his back. He sat up and glared at his younger sister. Rima ran over and comforted Amu, while Utau scolded Ikuto.

"Ikuto! How could you do that! That would be considered rape!"

He said nothing, just reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He walked up to Amu and wiped the tears from her face. REAL tears. The others smiled as Ikuto said his apologies once again and kissed her cheek. She turned red again. "IKUTO!" shouted Amu.

"Gomen, heh." He sweat dropped. "Natural Instinct."

People huddled around Amu, everyone talking about Ikuto.

"Yeah," he heard Amu say, "What a loser." His eyes widened he walked away to where no one could see him. Suddenly something wet fell down his face. He fell beside a fountain.

"This cant be.. im crying… I've never cried before… " he brought his right hand up to his face. They were tears. He cant believe one girl could have this much of an affect on him in 2 days. He started bawling, and not just because of her. He cried because of things he never realized he cared so much about. His dad, Ikuto never cried when he found out his dad had left. His aunt dying, he never knew he loved her that much, his dog Oshi, his cat Yoru, its all because of one girl.

Me: Next chappie coming out soon.

Ikuto: I really like where I kiss her, but I really dislike getting beat up by a girl with pink hair.

Amu: ok, im no longer talking to you anymore Ikuto.

Ikuto: What, why!

Amu: …

Me: ooohhh, the silent treatment.

Ikuto: : (


	3. Sleep Over

Me: …..

Ikuto: …..

Amu: …

Ikuto: AMU PLEASE TALK TO ME! I MISS YOU AND I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COM EBACK TO IKU-KUN!

Amu: …..

Ikuto: *hides in corner* Amu is… mad at me…

Me: Come on Amu give the guy a break.

Amu: *gives her a What-would-you-do-in-this-situation? Look*

Me: Oh, right. Nevermind.

Ikuto: WHATS NEVERMIND!

Me: nothing.

Ikuto: XOXILOVEYOUXOX DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! BUT I OWN AMU BECAUSE I LOVE HER MORE THAN PUPPIES AND MY GRANNY!

Amu: …..hn.

Ikuto: O_O WAH! TALK TO ME!

_Granny _

"Hey Amu, you should sleep over at my house tonight." Said Utau.

"Sure, will Rima come too?"

"Yep, and so will Yaya."

"Who's Yaya?"

"This is Yaya." Said Rima, Yaya following behind her. (A/N: im not gonna describe what she looks like cause im lazy and I leave for Texas tomorrow. So, yeah, I don't have much time. ^^)

"Hi, Yaya at your service!" said Yaya, bowing humbly.

"Oh um hi."

Ikuto was nearby when he heard this. He smirked. "Slumber party?"

IKUTO POV

"Yep" said Kukai.

"I heard." Said Nagihiko.

I smirked. Tonight was gonna be like a quadruple date. I looked at Kukai.

"Kukai, call Brian." I commanded.

Minutes later

"_Really? Utau, my love, is throwing a slumber party? How romantic! I shall be there!"_

"Good, its tonight at 6, be there."

"_Cool, the B is over and out!" _

I looked at the boys. "Perfect. God could not have given me an even better moment."

AMU POV

I got off the phone with my parents. I look at the girls and gave them a thumbs up. They all squeled and rushed me to Utau' s car. Utau started the car, I didn't have my seat belt on.

"Amu, I suggest you get your seat belt on." Said Rima, buckling up.

"Nah, I don't want to."

"But Amu-Chi! Utau drives like a-WAHHH!" Yaya started, but was cut off when we pulled out of the parking lot at full speed. Me and Yaya didn't buckle our seat belt, so we had to hang onto the door.

When we got there my hair was frizzy and I was dizzy. 'Was that really Utau?' I thought.

"This way ladies!" said Utau, showing us the way into her house. We walked in and stopped at the sight of 4 boys at the top of the stair case. We saw Utau and her eyes widen. Someone unknown guy walked down the steps. He had black spiked hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Utau, been a while hasn't it?" asked ?.

"BRIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Oh so its name is Brian. I looked up the stair case. The others were Kukai, Nagihiko, and of course… Ikuto. I felt my smile leave my face.

I saw Brian walk closer towards Utau and bring her closer to him. His hands were on her waist.

"Utau, I cant remember the last time I saw you this… this.."

"Brian, i-"

"Ugly." He finished with a smirk. She glared hard at him and pushed him off. "YOU MONSTER!" she walked off towards me and the other girls.

"Utau I was just kidding." He mumbled.

RIMA POV

OMG! Nagihiko is here! I cant let him know I have a crush on him!

"Hey Rima….Rima?"

"Oh, sorry! I zoomed out!"

"Its fine Rima-Chan…" he smiled that cute boyish smile at me. Ah, someone catch me! I think I may faint!

Yaya POV

Kukai walked up to me.

"Hey Yaya…" he said in a bored tone.

"Yo Kukai…." I said in the same tone. We looked at each other than high fived each other.

"WASSUP!" We both said at the same time.

AMU POV

Oh great, the pervert is walking toward me.

"YOU"

"Yes, me, what is it AMU?" he asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Um, I live here."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"I invited my friends to spend the night. I didn't know that you'd be here." He said.

"Well, we wont kick them out. Well stay," she looked at Brian, than at me. "Well ALL stay."

I looked at her, than Brian, than her, than Brian, than I looked at the girls and smirked an Ikuto-smirk.

"Oh, I see." I said, I looked at the others. They seemed to have caught on.

"We ALL see." They said. Suddenly a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Is that a yes Amu-_koi?_" Ikuto asked.

"Only if you let me go." I stated, and I kicked him in the shin and made him fall back.

"man, that stuff hurts Amu." Said Ikuto as he pouted.

"your fault you dumb cat…" I muttered.

"SO LETS WATCH A MOVIE!" said Utau, bringing out a movie. My eyes widened in horror, it was "The Fog". I've seen the previews but never actually watched the movie. I looked at Ikuto, he looked at me. He smirked.

"Lets go, Amu. Just hide your face in my chest if your scared."

"O-Ok…"

_Movie time. ^^_

NORMAL POV

Amu was on Ikuto' s lap. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and whenever something scared Amu, she dug her head into his chest and his hold on her got tighter. She looked up.

"I-Ikuto, I'm scared…"

"well, we could… kiss to pass the time… the movies kinda scaring me too…"

"But… i… I don't know… Its just-"

SCREAM!

"Ok! Please just go ahead! Stupid movie…"she said. Ikuto smiled, he leaned in and closed the distance between them, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

_Kukaya_

"man, I'm getting sleepy!" said Kukai. He stretched out and laid back, his head resting on Yaya's lap.

"Kukai…." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." She muttered.

_Rimahiko_

They were sitting there in the silence. Nothing but the sound of the TV. Nagihiko slowly moved his hand on top of Rima' s. She blushed about to pull back but he caught it and he intertwined their fingers. She blushed even harder and she laid her head on his shoulder.

_Utau and Brian._

"WOOH! BLOOD!"

_Normal pov : )_

"I-Ikuto…" Amu mumbled, trying to escape Ikuto' s neck kisses.

"Hm?" he licked her neck and gave her buttefly kisses everywhere on her neck.

"T-The movies over!"

"oh…" he stopped and sat up.

Utau looked at them. "TIME FOR PIZZA! Hello? Yes two cheese, two pepperoni, and one desert. Thank you." She hang up and turned around and shreaked. Before her was a clown with a scary clown face! Than it started… laughing? Brian took off the mask.

"Haha you fell for it! Huh?" He stopped, he looked down at Utau. She was crying.

"I thought that maybe you had changed… but I guess not…"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to its just that…"

Her eyes widened. He leaned forward and kissed her, Amu and Rima smiled, Yaya was disgusted. The two couples slowly broke apart. Than the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Brian. He left and came back with their food. Everyone dug in, and soon Yaya fell asleep while talking to Kukai.

"Take her to my room." Said Utau. Kukai nodded and picked her up Bridal Style and walked up the steps of the stairs.

"Kukai…" she mumbled in her sleep. Kukai stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kukai… I love you…"she mumbled. Kukai smiled and kissed her forehead. He loved her too. He just wouldn't tell her yet.

Me: ^^ How was it?

Kukai: So, are you trying to break us up by putting me with Yaya! : (

Amu&Ikuto: Kukai? When did you get here?

Me: …no I wasn't….

Kukai: Lies, you hate me don't you!

Me: no…. not really… I love you…

Kukai: I LOVE YOU TOO MY FOXY LADY!

Amu: XoxILoveYouxoX will not update this story until she gets back from her mission trip. so please be patient. She will update the next chappie soon.


	4. Irrisestable Ikuto, talk with dad

Me: It's the next chappie! ^

Ikuto&Amu: Yeah, um, Kukai has been here since 3.

Me: …*sigh* Kukai, whats wrong with you? Come out here and do the disclaimer!

Kukai: R-Really? You mean it?

Me: Yes, I do.

Kukai: YAY! XOXILOVEYOUXOX DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Me: ….

_Chappie!_

'How did it come to this?' every guy in the room thought. The girls were watching Naruto on the TV, and they couldn't stop squealing.

"OMG! Naruto is so adorable!" said Utau drooling.

"You only like him cause he can probably beat you in a ramen eating contest! Now, Shikamaru is more my type!" said Rima dreamily.

"YOUR TYPE! Your funny and hes…. Not funny! How could you say that!" said Utau.

"Well, we all know who the HOTTEST guy is." Said Amu. Ikuto smirked and walked up behind Amu, ready for her to say his name.

"Who?" asked Utau and Rima in unison.

"Its…." Ikuto was ready to be rewarded for hottest male of the year when!

"UCHIHA SASUKE! KYA!" Amu shouted, than ran up to the screen to see Sasuke. Rima and Utau followed behind her with hearts in their eyes. All the guys groaned. Ikuto was in a corner, sucking on his thumb. (A/N: ANOTHER SECRET!)

Kukai: Ikuto, you ok?

Ikuto: Amu doesn't think im the hottest guy…

Brian: Yeah, well, im no match for this Naruto guy either.

Nagihiko: We could try to make them jealous?

Ikuto: GOOD IDEA! *grabs a magazine* hehe, I will get revenge. * tears out a picture of Taylor Swifts face and tapes it to his face* (A/N: I saw this on big time rush, pretty cool huh? Except they get trampled!)

Kukai: OH LOOK! LOOK AT THAT! ITS THAT AWESOME SINGER TAYLOR SWIFT!

Girls: WHERE! *attacks Ikuto aka Taylor swift*

NORMAL POV

"Nevermind girls, its just Ikuto being jealous that Amu thinks Uchiha Sasuke is hotter than him and trying to make her jealous." Said Utau cooly.

"IT WAS THE OTHERS TOO!" shouted Ikuto.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" asked Amu, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah im fine." He took her hand and smirked. He got up and pulled her into his chest.

"Oh Amu, why must this "Uchiha" loser be more hot than me?" asked Ikuto.

"…Hes not." Amu said.

"Aw, Amu-Chan falling for me!" he pulled her into an embrace.

"You didn't let me finish, not only is he hotter than you, hes sexier than you." She said pushing him off.

His eyes widened in shock. "No, Amu-Chan, you don't mean that!"

"Too bad Ikuto, if you were nicer, you'd be my type."

He sat there looking sad. "But, Amu-Chan…"

"What?"

"I… I wuv you." 'oh crap not the puppy dog eyes' thought Amu.

She sighed. "I wuv you too. Now go to bed!"

"Only if you come with me."

"Definitely not."

"But Amuuu, I promised I wont do a single thing naughty to you in your sleep! I just wanna cuddle."

"Oh fine, and will you stop with the puppy dog eyes? Their getting annoying to look at." She looked at him and smiled. He smiled too, as he took her hand in his and brought her upstairs to his room. She laid down and he laid next to her, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her into his chest.

"Ikuto, you said NO naughty things."

"but this isn't naughty, this is snuggling."

"Oh fine. Just don't bother me."

During the night Amu couldn't sleep. Ikuto slept like a baby, but it was hard to sleep with him actually talking in his sleep.

"Amu-chan…. I love you…." He mumbled.

Her eyes widened, than they softened. She smiled, she couldn't believe she actually fell for the playboy.

"I love you too Ikuto… now, go to sleep you faker." She turned around and smiled, his eyes opened and he smirked and kissed her forehead.

_Morning_

Amu woke to see Ikuto no where to be seen. She looked up, to the side, and everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She got up and walked to Utau' s room to get dressed, when she walked out two arms pulled her backwards into a chest. She didn't have to look at him to know who it was.

"Hey Ikuto, I didn't find you this morning. So whats for breakfast?" asked Amu releasing herself from his arms. He smirked at her, and brought one hand up to her cheek to caress it.

"I know, I was taking a shower, and waffles."

"oh ok."

_After breakfast_

Yaya POV

I was looking for Kukai, I hadn't seen him all morning. I hope he didn't go home. Suddenly I saw him on the couch playing on the PS3. I sat next to him, but he paused his game and sat me in his lap. I smiled, I love Kukai. I just wish he knew how much I loved him. He began playing again, every now and than he would lean forward and kiss my cheek or my neck. I giggled.

"Kukai! That tickles!"

"Shh, the others will hear you." He paused his game and flipped us over so now he was on top of me.

"Kukai?"

"Shhh, not another word." He leaned down and kissed me, and not just a peck alright? Like a very deep kiss. After what seemed like minutes he pulled away and he went back to his game.

"…I love you Yaya. And don't say you don't love me, because you say a lot of interesting things in your sleep."

Oh, that's how he knows.

AMU POV

"Amu, someone is here to pick you up!" shouted Utau. I said my good byes and hugged the girls, and went up to Ikuto.

"See you at school." I said.

"Yeah, sure." He leaned down and kissed my lips, my arms went around his neck as I pulled him down closer. We pulled away and he smirked.

"You know, its funny. I didn't really think you'd fall for me."

"That's because when I met you, you were a big pain in the rear."

"haha you left out perverted."

"Yes you still are."

"Bye Amu." He leaned forward to kiss me again.

_HONK!_

We sighed and pulled away.

"Must be my dad, bye Ikuto-Kun." I ran out the door and into the car. My dad pulled out of the driveway and lets just say we didn't have a very friendly chat on the way home.

"Amu, who was that boy?"

"Just a friend."

"Amu, friends don't wrestle each others tongues."

I blushed. "Well, hes a special friend."

"As in BOY friend?"

"I don't know why do you care?"

"Because… because… BECAUSE YOUR DADDYS SPARROW! YOU CANT LEAVE THE NEST YET!

"dad…"

Me: haha so I was able to finish this story somewhere are 11:40,

Kukai: How impressive, only about 20 minutes, before the morning you leave.

Me: yep haha so, I think this is good.

Ikuto: Is Amu-Chan still mad at me?

Amu: no. Amu-Chan is not mad with you.

Me: Remember, I do not own Shugo Chara. Bye, have a good summer!


End file.
